


【PK 山龟】主人，多谢款待（咩咩生贺文）

by Melissa1214



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 咩咩生贺文
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 5





	【PK 山龟】主人，多谢款待（咩咩生贺文）

“2月23日是龟梨桑34岁的生日，祝龟梨桑生日快乐！”  
随着工作人员的声音，身旁Going的主持人们一起说着‘恭喜！’，在夜幕中的天空树上直播过生日真的是一个非常特别的体验。为了庆祝Going的第1000回播放，天空树也点亮了缤纷的色彩。33岁最后的龟梨和也与34岁最初的龟梨和也站在天空树上，点亮的灯光霓虹闪烁，似乎也在为他庆祝这值得祝贺的一天，感谢他来到这个世界。

自从当上艺人走上爱豆的道路以后，每次生日总是会收到各方的生日祝福，会一直提醒着自己，又到生日了，又长大一岁了。如果生日前几天或者当天刚好有工作的话，也会在工作现场和大家一起度过生日，有时自己都会在想，生日蛋糕等会就会出现了吧，啊，果然如此这样的想法。一天可能会吃到好几次生日蛋糕。

一结束Going的工作就马上往家赶，到楼下电梯时，拿出手机看着五分钟前山下智久发来的信息。  
【kame今天辛苦了，回家后会好好犒劳你的哦~】  
龟梨和也看着这条信息，不由得又多按了几次电梯按钮。  
明明才从米兰回国，虽然才分开短短几天，却像分开了几个世纪一般，想早点见到他。  
原本以为进门以后就能扑进山下智久的怀抱，结果家里漆黑一片。  
随着生日快乐的音乐响起，一个插着蜡烛燃烧着火焰的蛋糕突然出现在黑暗之中。并慢慢向他走近。  
许完愿吹完蜡烛开灯之后才发现刚刚黑暗中就隐隐觉得不同寻常的地方。

“P？！你……”看着此刻站在自己面前的山下智久，龟梨和也看着他双眼发直。  
山下智久只穿着一件白衬衫，胸前的扣子开到了肚脐，敞开的衬衫露出了大片蜜色的胸肌，腹肌若隐若现，衬衫的下摆刚好盖住大腿根，从视觉效果上来说，就像下面什么都没穿一样，修长笔直的双腿之间有一条毛茸茸的……尾巴？这时才注意到山下智久的头上似乎也有两个毛茸茸的狗耳朵！  
看着傻乎乎的龟梨和也，山下智久突然单膝下跪，拉住龟梨和也一只手，低头在手背印下一吻。  
“主人，您是想先洗澡，还是先吃我呢？”

龟梨和也低头看着山下智久带着诱惑的双眼，就像伊甸园的蛇，引诱着他犯下不可饶恕的罪恶。他的手不自觉的就抚上了山下智久头上毛茸茸的狗耳朵。  
“好可爱”不知道戴的是什么高科技的狗耳朵，竟然还会动。  
“看来主人是想先吃掉我哦，但是……我想先帮主人洗个澡放松一下，主人工作一天辛苦了。”说完，山下智久站起来抱起龟梨和也步入了浴室。  
“诶？”

直到被脱光衣服放入已经添加了香氛入浴剂和玫瑰花瓣的浴缸时，龟梨和也还没有回过神来。山下智久跪在浴缸旁帮龟梨和也按摩着手臂，浴缸的水温也恰到好处，一天的疲劳都被消除了，这时龟梨和也才仔细打量着山下智久，头上的狗耳朵还在时不时的抖动，山下智久用他略显粗糙的手指仔细按摩过龟梨和也的每一寸肌肤，舒适的力道让人不由得发出舒服的呻吟，双眼对视之时，龟梨和也突然起了捉弄人的心思，起身捏住山下智久的下巴拉进自己，一把将他也带入了浴缸跨坐在自己身上。白色衬衫被水打湿之后紧贴在山下智久硕大的胸肌上，水滴沿着发尾滴落，滑过完美的下颌骨一路向下蜿蜒，浴缸也因为多了一个人的加入而往外溢出水花。即使这样，山下智久的脸上也依然带着宠溺的微笑，似乎早知如此。  
“吻我”  
“遵命，主人”  
山下智久俯身轻啄之后再用舌尖舔吻着龟梨和也的嘴唇，接着趁嘴唇微微开启之时发起进攻，交缠吸允着龟梨和也的舌头，随着吻的加深，双手也不由得插入龟梨和也的头发之中。龟梨和也双手沿着湿透的衬衫探入，在肌肉分明的背部来回抚摸，指尖拂过胸前的蓓蕾，当两人都觉得快不能呼吸之时才分开彼此交缠的唇舌，只留下暧昧的银丝连接着略显红肿的双唇。龟梨和也吻着山下智久的脖子，再从锁骨一路吻到乳间。敏感处被啃咬，被舌尖舔弄含住所带来的快感让山下智久不由得发出了低沉的喘息之声。  
龟梨和也的双手在山下智久的臀部揉捏，指尖慢慢滑向后穴，却突然摸到了一条毛茸茸的尾巴。那条毛茸茸的尾巴根部竟然深埋在后穴之中，原来竟是一样情趣用品。  
“看来P早就做好准备了嘛”  
“主人，生日快乐”山下智久突然摸了一下鼻尖。  
龟梨和也坏心的捏住尾巴，慢慢向外抽离，再突然向前插入，惹得山下智久突然弓起了身子。  
“嗯，啊……”  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”嘴上说着逗弄的话语，下身也轻轻的顶弄着山下智久的囊袋，山下智久的分身早已变得坚挺，渗出透明的的爱液。  
“主人……哈…啊”  
随着龟梨和也坏心的抽送，山下智久的胸口到脸庞都变得潮红一片，他的双手用力抱紧龟梨和也的颈项。龟梨和也的手也包裹住山下智久炙热的分身上下套弄着。  
“舒服吗？”  
“啊…嗯…嗯嗯”坏心爱人的逗弄让山下智久忍不住也想小小的报复一下，一口咬上了龟梨和也的耳朵。  
吃痛的龟梨和也直接将尾巴拔了出来，停下了套弄。  
“自己坐上来”  
龟梨和也的小恶魔本质暴露无遗，什么叫自作自受，山下智久算是体会到了，扶住龟梨和也滚烫的分身慢慢放入身后柔软的小穴，但坏心眼的爱人却不愿他好受，前端才刚刚插入，龟梨和也就突然扶住他的腰用力顶了进去，让他不由得发出惊呼。  
“啊……唔…”  
后穴虽然并不是第一次被插入，但紧致的内壁包裹着龟梨和也的分身，浴缸里温润的水流也有不少顺着刚刚的插入而进入了后穴。滚烫巨大的分身让山下智久也不由得颤抖起来。  
“……哈啊……啊……”  
分身摩擦着内壁，两人都感到一阵欢愉，快感被挑起。随着龟梨和也在体内的抽送，快感遍及全身。山下智久勃起的硬挺摩擦着腹部，只觉得眼前变得一片空白。他能感觉到龟梨和也的分身每一次撞击都直击前列腺那敏感的一点。  
“你的小穴好紧喔。”  
“kame…你说什么啊？”  
“要叫主人哦，你看，它这样将我吞噬着呢。”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
龟梨和也轻啄着山下智久的唇瓣，吸吮着舌头前端，山下智久感觉到自己的身体迎合着他，慢慢收缩着。突然，随着龟梨和也喘息和撞击力道的加重，他感觉到龟梨和也的分身在他体内颤动。  
“哈、啊……”  
两人都呼吸急促，当分身将一股暖流注入体内的同时，山下智久也达到了高潮。一股白浊喷洒在龟梨和也的胸口和小腹，还有一些竟然不小心飞溅在了嘴角，龟梨和也不在意的用舌尖舔去。这当中，山下智久还是能感觉到龟梨和也仍继续射精，量多得几乎要从体内泄出。  
“……被你榨干了。”  
“主人您满意吗？”  
“多谢款待”  
“那接下来要换我来咯”  
“诶？！”

打开的双腿之间，山下智久灼热的分身正抵在龟梨和也那已经湿润无比，柔软兴奋的后穴。温热的触感让龟梨和也全身都开始变得敏感起来。  
“主人，我要进去喽。”  
“嗯…”  
山下智久握住前端，整个插入后庭之中。充分湿润的小穴毫不费力地接受了山下智久的侵入。炙热的分身摩擦着内壁，一阵火烧似的快感流窜在龟梨和也的背脊，让他不由得抓紧了身下的被子。  
“啊…啊…”龟梨和也大声呻吟，头向后仰着，分身再次因爱火逐渐膨胀。  
“喜欢我在里面吗？”  
龟梨和也早已舒服的发不出声音，只是胡乱的点着头，山下智久温柔的笑脸也因泪水而变得模糊，分身前端也早已渗出透明的液体。  
于是山下智久开始抽动着，时而冲刺，时而旋转。  
“啊啊…啊！嗯哼…”  
深处被撞击，龟梨和也断断续续地发出呻吟。  
“……主人，您把我夹住了呢……”  
内壁紧紧包覆着入侵的分身，体内大量的蜜液也因抽送而发出淫靡的声音。  
山下智久一边抚弄着龟梨和也的下体，一边亲吻着他的胸膛。光是轻微地啃咬就已经让他整个人又酥又麻，山下智久居然更进一步地用牙齿咬着乳尖来回围绕着、舔吻着。强烈的快感让龟梨和也觉得自己就快融化了。  
不如何时开始，龟梨和也的双腿牢牢攀上山下智久的腰，他配合着山下智久的抽送扭动着下半身。  
突然山下智久伏身在龟梨和也耳边说了些悄悄话，龟梨和也瞬间羞红了脸。  
“kame,你好可爱，我决定刚刚说过的招式都要做……”  
山下智久一边宣言着，一边挺动着下身。两人又交换着亲吻，火热的舌头不断交缠，逐渐地深入。龟梨和也用手环绕着山下智久，紧紧地抱着。

“……呜……明天还有工作……嗯……”  
山下智久抓住龟梨和也无力的双腿，用力打到最开。他略显虚脱的样子，竟是如此性感诱人。  
“不、不要……我不行了……”  
龟梨和也不知道重复这句话多少次了。  
山下智久只是装作没听见。  
“主人，我会好好将你喂饱的”


End file.
